Change
by zippitydoodaa321
Summary: Speculation/possible spoiler heavy. A NON romantic Kaylie/Sasha oneshot set in Kaylie's hospital room. "...I was stupid enough to risk my health for a trick. A trick I knew would require a body I didn't have." Please review!


**AN: Hey, so I watched tonight's Make it or Break it, and some speculation came to mind. It is almost 2 AM and I am finishing this up. I really want to go to sleep. But I'm proud of this, and I think everything in this needs to be said by these characters. Why has Sasha been neglecting the other girls? I really see no romantic growth between him and Payson, so those previews were dumb. I think Sasha needs to be a coach to the girls, and a borderline friend. Blah, blah, blah. Anyway, please enjoy. I don't own Make it or Break it. Also, I want to give a shout out to all of the Kaylie supporters, because there only seems to be a few.**

"Hey Kaylie, can I come in?"

"Sure."

Sasha Beloff walked into Kaylie Cruz's hospital room. He pulled out a mini teddy bear from a deep pocket in his jacket, and handed it to her with a smile. It held a mini balloon out from its torso, as if to hand the patient something to brighten the reality of being in the hospital.

She thanked him meekly, with a small smile, never directly looking into his eyes. An awkward silence loomed in the air, consuming any noise made in the hallway and making it almost unnoticed.

"I'm really sorry, Kaylie," Sasha softly said, breaking the tension.

"Don't be. I was stupid enough to risk my health for a trick. A trick I knew would require a body I didn't have."

"But with good intention. You wanted to prove that you earned your spot as the national champion. Though admittedly this was not the best way to do so, I'm sure this proved to those who doubted you that you are willing to do anything." Sasha gave a light chuckle.

Kaylie kept silent.

And another awkward silence.

"Listen, Kaylie, I should have said something. I knew you were trying to lose weight. I noticed that I could see your bones more clearly than before. But I didn't do anything. I can't believe I convinced myself that that was even borderline healthy."

"Oh please, Sasha. You didn't notice any of that. Kelly Parker made a comment before my own teammates. Before my own parents! All of you had other things to worry about. I had other things to worry about. I still do."

Sasha sat down in the chair next to her bed, giving Kaylie a questioning look.

"I can't believe I let myself believe I was more "toned." I have a freaking I.V. in me! I barely weigh ninety pounds. You are my coach; I spend more time under your watch than my own parents! How did you not know I was skipping out on meals, still training hard on my own the few hours I spend at home? Dammit, how did I not even know? I can't even be in control of myself, how can I be a team leader?"

"Every gymnast has problems. Every girl has problems, Kaylie! You set an example for your team by pulling through them. You are one of the most grounded young women I have ever met, and you can pull through this. Look at…Payson-"

"Payson, Payson, Payson. When national team practice was held at The Rock, where were you? Doing ballet with Payson? She is not the only one with life-changing problems. Did you notice the gymnastics issues Emily is having? How Ellen Beals has been bullying her? Maybe even Lauren has a problem you didn't notice. Sure, Payson has a chance at the Olympics. I think everyone knows that. But what about your 'Rock Rebels?' What about the other gymnasts at the Rock that pay the gym ridiculous amounts of money to learn how to do a solid floor routine to enhance their cheerleading, or the girls who give up after falling off of the balance beam the first time? What about me?"

"I got kicked out of the gym for the day, I couldn't be there."

"You let her kick you out of your own gym?"

"I'm only the club coach, I can't be there all the time! I can't necessarily lead you to the Olympics, I can't be there to catch you when you fall, I can't even be there to support you girls sometimes. Some things, you have to do on your own."

"Ballet class is one of those things you need to experience with someone, huh?"

"That's different."

"What? When is the last time you even saw my floor routine? The open house? Have you ever even seen my double Arabian close to perfect? I've done it more than just at the National team practice."

Kaylie rubbed her head with her forehead, and Sasha adjusted himself in his seat.

"I'm sorry, Kaylie," A soft voice rang to Kaylie's ears. Words she wanted to hear, yet didn't.

"Really?"

"Yes, really! You're right! I neglect the majority of my own gym because I'm still heavily involved in one girl's dream. All of this could have been avoided if I just paid more attention. It's partially my fault you're lying in that bed right now."

"That's not what I'm looking for. This was my fault, I was stupid. I still am stupid, okay? I'm looking for you to just say you'll try to spend more time with the other girls like you do Payson. I need a coach, too."

"You're right. And now more than ever, I want you to know that you can tell me anything, Kaylie. Okay? Anything that could be influencing your gymnastics, anything interfering in your life affecting your performance, anything holding you back."

"Thanks."

"I mean it, okay? Now, rest up, so you can be back to join us at the gym on Monday. You have a long road ahead of you. And the end of it looks very bright. I promise."

This time, Kaylie smiled fully. "Thank you, Coach Belloff."


End file.
